


Don't tell

by Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Anal, Blindfolded, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, Collar, Consensual Sex, Handcuff Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Pre season five, Sex Partners, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, collar sex, handcuffs are hot, space leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive/pseuds/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive
Summary: While on a mission looking for Lotor, Keith finds him, but after he's already fallen into something that he can't get out of. It might be because it's something he doesn't want to get out of. This midnight affair comes with many surprises, but how will he deal with them?





	Don't tell

Keith Kogane sat at the space bar, twirling his cup aimlessly. Under the falsetto that he was on a mission, he knew that the paladins weren't thinking about him, but he was thinking of one in particular. It just didn't add up! His wordplay, his actions, his speaking, his mannerisms, even the minor details on his face! That wasn't Shiro, but what did he know? They had only been together for most of his life. If he even tried to bring it up to any of the others, they looked at him like he was crazy, but that's what led him here. “On a mission to find Lotor,” sure, the guy was deadly, but they need to know his intentions. Was he truly with the galra empire? Was he truly on Zarkon’s side? If not, he could be a war-breaking ally! Like when the Blade still kept soldiers on the other side; a double agent; a secret ally! Thace got to Commander before he was found out! Imagine if they had someone even higher than that. Make a deal with Lotor, hell, Zarkon’s out of the way and they’d have the entire galra army on their side. Allura could be a co-leader, like Haggar. She was Altean, and Lotor's half Altean- not that Allura ever told the team. Keith knew that she knew, because he found out about it by spying on her conversation with Kolivan. Nonetheless, this internal dialogue was getting Keith nowhere. He was actually on a mission to find Lotor, but why would a galra royal be at a shitty bar like this? He asked Kolivan for down time, so he got sent to a planet where Lotor was spotted a while ago. Kolivan knew that the chance of find Lotor was less than one percent, but he couldn't outright give the former paladin time off. “Lost in thought, I see. May I sit?” a smooth voice almost whispered behind him; it felt like honey in the air. Keith shrugged and continued staring at the whirlpool in his glass. “And what might you be doing here, beautiful?” Keith blushed at the nickname, but couldn't hold it back due to the mock alcohol in his system. “Getting away,” he mumbled, “you?” he finally looked at the other. That was a mistake. He was absolutely gorgeous; his hair was a pure white and rested on his back, his skin was a shade of lilac that belonged in an art museum, and his facial structure was stunning. “Laying low,” his voice was joking, but his tone was serious. “Yeah, I guess it’s hard being beautiful without people trying to kidnap you and sell you into slavery,” he had seen far too much of that working undercover. “You experience that, too?” he laughed, but Keith had a serious response, “I’ve stopped it.” The man’s grin only grew. “What a hero, mind if we have a more private chat?” his voice was like silk, and Keith found himself saying ‘sure’ before he could even render the thought. Keith often turned sex away due to his… diverse tastes… but once in awhile was fine, right? Also, this guy was hot, and there was no way that Keith was going to tell him no. Both fortunately and unfortunately, he could literally mean just talking, and that wasn't a metaphor for sex, but talking wasn't too bad as long as he didn't ask him creepy questions. “My ship is just outside, if you don't mind,” his voice was music, and he was so polite. On one hand, that was really hot, but, on the other, polite people were as dominant as he liked. “Might I ask what plagues your mind?” the silk voiced stranger pondered, but then added a “if you don't mind me prying,” to soften it out. “A teammate went missing, but he's back. Only, he's not the same,” it wasn't like Keith to spill potentially important information; that was more of Lance’s forte. There was just something about this man that made Keith just want to submit to him, and he hoped it played out that way. “That's not good…What's your theory?” he was listening to Keith- not in a creepy way, though- and nothing was more hot than a partner that listens. Keith didn't feel any unease getting onto the ship with this male, but curiosity bit at his tongue. “I feel like it's cloning, uh, what did you say your name was?” he made it sound natural, thank goodness, but, for some reason, he dreaded a response. “Ah, names, yes! My apologies, I am Prince Lotor, and you are?” so this was Lotor. “Keith,” he wasn't cautious at all, was this Lotor’s charm? His guard didn't raise at all, his shoulders never stiffened, he didn't even have any thoughts at the moment. The lighting in the ship was soft, but not as bad as the fluorescent purple on normal galra ships. “Shall we get better acquainted?” it was impossible to say no to Lotor, and Keith had no intention of doing so. “How do you play?” normal sex just didn't interest him, and he wasn't going to have this dangerous affair with a potential enemy if he didn't interest him. “Walk in and you'll find out,” Lotor coaxed with his gentle voice, gesturing to the room. The inside of the room looked like something from an abandoned medieval torture house, but well polished and more alienistic. Keith took one look at the room and almost fell. In that instant he grabbed Lotor by the collar and forced him in the room. He placed his hand on the galra door control as he pushed Lotor up against the wall. “So, does that mean you're in?” Lotor’s voice was hopeful with an undertone of joy. “If you've taken me this far just to tell me ‘no,’ you're a lot more evil than I thought,” Keith practically purred. While Lotor was usually a more dominant person, he wouldn't mind those methods being used on him as long as it was from the beautiful boy in front of him. Lotor slid his hand on the second control panel and locked the door. Keith backed up onto the bed and kissed Lotor’s lips hotly. “Are you gonna sit there or are you gonna show me how these things work?” Keith whispered a breath onto Lotor’s lips. If there was one thing that truly turned Lotor on, it was dominating someone stronger or as strong as himself. He grabbed two pairs of handcuffs, but they were not like the alien handcuffs that Nyma used on Lance; they looked more like standard Earthian handcuffs. “Before that,” Lotor slid his hands under Keith’s shirt and pulled it over his head and then tossed it on the floor. He, however, was still fully clothed, but Keith knew how to change that. He pulled his face into a soft pout and gravitated his eyes from Lotor’s face to his unwanted shirt. After Lotor kissed Keith one last time, he slipped off his own shirt. Keith allowed the cool metal of the handcuffs take over his wrists and restrict his movements. “I wonder how you taste,” Lotor breathed onto Keith’s neck just below his ear as his cold fingers grazed Keith’s warm skin. The gesture sent shivers down Keith’s spine, and made him long for more. Lotor dug his claws into the sides of Keith’s hips and ran them down his legs getting his pants off in the process. He stopped at Keith’s knees and just threw the garments to the ground. “This is better,” Lotor purred, unsheathing himself as well. Keith’s insides were eager for Lotor’s length, and his mouth was watering just looking at it. Lotor smirked as he grabbed two things from a shelf beside the bed. One was a strange bottle and the other was a blindfold of sorts. Lotor pressed the blindfold to Keith’s eyes and leaned into his ear. “You'll ruin the surprise that way,” he growled playfully. The noirette whimpered at the loss of sight; at the loss of a beautiful face in front of him. “Do not worry, my dear, I am still here,” his silk voice chimed like soft bells in Keith’s open ears. Lotor leaned over and nipped Keith’s bottom lip, the edge of his fang trailed over the edge and left a toothpick gash. His tongue flicked across the other male’s wound, tasting the metallic blood. Lotor applied the lubricant to his fingers and positioned them at Keith's entrance. He wordlessly slipped a finger into the noirette beneath himself, pleased to hear the sweet gasp from said male. Usually, Lotor would have experimented with toys, but, today, he was going to burst if he wasn't in that tight ass as soon as possible. He prepped the male sparingly, but wholely. Once Lotor had just enough fingers to prepare what was his, he entered without hesitation. The screams of the male beneath him echoed throughout the metallic room, turning Lotor on even more. He leaned over and harshly bit down on the base of Keith’s tender neck. Next time Lotor would have to use a collar on that beautiful neck of his. He started making plans for their next randevous and this one wasn't even finished. He removed the panting boy’s vision from its restraints. Their gazes locked for what felt like an entirety, but Lotor was the first to close his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Keith gently, at first, but then he pushed his force into the kiss. Their tongues swirled in a heated dance, not of dominance, but of passion. Both put of breath, they were each nearing their release. Lotor’s groan was low and heavy as his insides became Keith’s, but Keith had a deep moan that threatened to echo. After a few ticks, Lotor picked Keith up bridal style and carried him to the adjacent bath attached to the room. They both stepped simultaneously under the hot stream to wash all of the excess gunk off of their skins. Keith grasped Lotor’s shoulder to keep himself elevated as the other cleaned out his entrance. Lotor’s silk voice soothed all the pain and troubles that Keith was going through. Their interactions were soft, but not sexual, as Lotor treated Keith’s battle scars. They promised to meet again, but Lotor’s words lingered in Keith’s mind. “Be a good boy and next time you'll get a treat.” Keith planned on coming back as soon as possible. He could say that he found a lead and wanted to investigate more, and that’s what he did.

Frustration racked his brain as to why Shiro was being so cold. It was if he knew that Lotor and Keith only met, because they were both in need of a good fuck. Only, he didn't! Something was off about Shiro. He didn't even need to be around all the time to know that Shiro was being weird. That was another reason that he retreated to the Blade; if they infiltrated the right ship, they could possibly find out what happened to Shiro. Though he ignored it, feeling somewhat hurt, Keith continued his missions as usual. All of him was waiting for a free moment to spend with Lotor. By the time he finally got that chance, his wounds were gone, and he was itching for more. He sat in that familiar bar, and it wasn't long before, “There’s a face I haven't seen in a while.” Keith found himself ina a smile and replied, “What are you gonna do? Punish me?” They both got the joke as their eyes met. Lotor extended his hand for Keith as they walked out of the bar and back onto the ship. “Well, you did still come back, and without an army,” Lotor was certainly pleased as he lead Keith to a new room. Eager they both were as they walked into this new room, but Keith’s heart plummeted into his stomach the moment he entered. Lying in loose chains and completely nude, there was a figure unfathomablly familiar, “Shiro?” he called out in disbelief, part of him hoped that he was wrong, but he also wanted this to be true. As the male turned his head, Keith’s suspicions were confirmed. “How are you? Why are you? What are you? Huh?” he couldn't find the right question to ask, but, damn, Shiro had a lot of them. Keith’s face lit a flame when he thought about how he was here, why he was here, and what he was doing here. He snuck out of the Blade’s base to get his fuck fix, and he planned on having really kinky sex with Lotor. Yeah… not what you want to tell anyone important to you. “A mission with the Blade. He's helping me… with information,” admittedly, Keith didn't even believe himself, but oh well. Thankfully, the only part Shiro seemed to hear was the part about the Blade. “You joined the Blade? What about the Black Lion? Or Red? You aren't a paladin anymore?” again with the questions… “That’s a bit of a hard question to answer...” how should he tell him that there was a clone of him in the ship? “Allura took Blue, and Lance took Red while I piloted Black, but I'm a terrible leader so...” he trailed off, still unable to mention the fake at home. Lotor was the one who responded this time, though, “You were the one piloting the Black Lion?” he sounded simply surprised. "While it was stupid to launch a head on attack with inexperienced pilots, it wasn't the worst decision. Personally, I found flaw in how uncoordinated your group was, but that's not why I brought you here,” he stood up for Keith, even though it meant nothing. “You too?” was the only thing out of Shiro’s mouth. How did he know? Wait… too? Then it clicked for Keith. The fact that Shiro was here… in loose chains… naked… Keith’s face fell in shock. The moment he realized what was going on, Shiro found himself refusing Keith’s gaze. “Well?” they didn't even need clarification, the point was obvious. “Monogomy is overrated,” Keith was the first to break the tension. Shiro’s head snapped back. Keith was okay with this? “If he’s down, I can't say no,” he shrugged simply; he couldn't lie about desire, and this was definitely one that he had. “I'll let you enter this time,” Lotor whispered into Shiro’s ear. He wanted to see how Keith was at oral, and how deep those nails went. At first, Shiro was just watching Keith and Lotor strip each other, but, admittedly, that was enough to get him hard. The white haired male pulled two things out of the closet, one was lube, of course, the other was a collar and leash. He tightened the collar around Keith’s thin, creamy neck and attatched the least firmly. He poured a palmful of lube into Keith’s hand before he propped the boy up to be prepared. Keith took the lube in his hands and started stroking Shiro’s dick the best he could. It was hard to give a good handjob as Lotor was feeling up his insides. Nonetheless, Shiro loved it. The lube was made from a natural sexual enhancer, and it was slightly heated- not to mention the faces that Keith made while Lotor stretched him out. Then, it stopped. Shiro’s cock had a nice layer of lubricant, and Keith’s insides were prepared and ready. Lotor turned Keith around as Shiro lined up the shot. Thin pale arms wrapped tightly around a lavender base, and claws dug deep into the skin. It was a train ride of pleasure for all three of them. Once Shiro was fully in, it was Lotor’s turn for the bulk. He pulled on the chain attatched to Keith’s neck and carefully drew it downward. Knowing what to do, Keith swirled and twirled his tongue over Lotor’s length. His hot breath tickled the soft skin as he tried to keep his composure. The cold metal felt amazing on his cool skin, and looking up at Lotor showed that he was making progress. Keith’s breath got caught in his throat when Shiro hit his prostate just right. It got even worse, though, when Shiro realized his mistake and started working with his hands. Keith’s panted breaths became even heavier which stimulated Lotor even more. The air was filled with the sweet sound of sex, but the train ride was coming to its station. Keith was the first to go, each and every part of him felt like it was going to explode. Second was Shiro, because he wasn't used to this excitement. Lotor lost because Keith’s moans against his cock was too much to handle. They all took a cool down moment, but eventually found their way to the sideline shower. They'd clean the floor’s stain once they cleaned Keith. Lotor took off Keith’s collar and hung it up by the door where it was originally. Shiro started to treat the wounds on Lotor’s back while he cleaned out Keith’s entrance. There wasn't much ware on Keith’s neck due to the fact that there wasn't much resistance, but Lotor grabbed a specific ointment from the sink to apply to the wound. Shiro went off to clean up the room since he wasn't well medically equipped. The area was merely raw due to the rubbing of the leather-like material, but the ointment helped speed up treatment. They said their goodbyes which were surprisingly not awkward, considering the kink. It was like finding and old friend at a ComicCon. Sure, their cosplay was way to put together for an ‘it's just a small hobby’ but you can't say anything because: a. You recognized the cosplay, and b. You're in one too. Instead of making things awkward, you pretend like everything is perfectly normal.

It still hurt every time Keith got shot down by the fake Shiro, but he walked away since he knew that wasn't Shiro. He returned to the Altean ship less and less often. Not just because he wanted to have fun, he asked Kolivan to give him more and more Blade missions. It didn't matter how minuscule he felt on missions, Blade or Voltron, because he always returned to the room where he was number one. Their sessions got more heated; they used more toys and space leather. Keith’s personal favorite was a dark, braided whip; it looked like tough leather, but it felt more like soft satin, though it did have a nice kick. Unfortunately these endeavors were kept silent as they were both embarrassing and unacceptable. Clearly, they were not a priority either, since, every time he brought it up he got shot down. Every time he was hit, he went to a place where it was pleasurable. After long battles, troublesome missions, or the times when he felt truly alone, he would always find himself chasing that familiar ship. Unfortunately, his hideaway didn't last much longer due to the call of duty. Both teams were getting suspicious of Keith and Lotor being constantly away, and, while they never had enough knowledge to put the two together, conspiracy theories were being birthed. He had a big mission coming up, and, even if Lotor hadn't left, no way of contact with anyone. He tried to look on the bright side that Black accepted the clone, but he still knew that the real Shiro was still out there. He felt all of the love from his great goodbye group hug, but, as he was walking out the door, he remembered that, now, he had no place of worth. He was not an old friend at the Voltron headquarters, nor was he the prize of the polyamorous relationship that he had grown quite fond of.

It didn't seem like much longer until he was in the heat of battle; he was no longer a Marmoran recon pawn. Though the battle was hard, the real hard part was the end. Keith knew that there was no way that they were going to be able to penetrate those shields with their weaponry, but there was one method that the even the Galra wouldn't account for. Traitorism has always been frowned upon, but, since the Galra have always been a proud race, it was never an issue. He prepared his ship for a nose dive; everyone always said that he dive headfirst into danger. He thought of all of his relationships: his elbow distance friendship with Allura, who accepted him, but couldn't help being wary; all of the stories that Coran told him; his rivalry with Lance, though annoying as it was at times which pushed both of them to be better; his mutual nerdism bond with Pidge- cryptids and crippling depression memes, who knew?; all of the warm hugs from Hunk, the beautiful sunshine child who could do no wrong, even if he did it wouldn't be wrong, because it's him; and his brotherhood turned loverhood bond with Shiro. They started out like tutor and student, but it grew into a bud of love, not to mention his relationship with Lotor, which wasn't just based on sex: it was mutual respect, it was common interest, it was genuine care. Full thrusters ahead in attempt to save the day- he was just a pawn, he was dispensable, he would go down a hero in war- and that's all he could ask for. Yet he pulled back as he saw something in the distance. A beam of light that he'd recognize anywhere: it was Lotor’s. He had shown it to them while his generals were on missions. His breath hitched in his throat as the silk voice purred through the speakers. “Voltron, Rebel fighters, it's time we had a discussion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another secret santa (because tumblr won't let me post them, something about them being "too long" but they're only half as long as my dick, so tumblr can fight me) for @itbespacegays yee.


End file.
